rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 40
The 40th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features the protagonist of Family Guy, Peter Griffin, rapping against the main character of The Simpsons, Homer Simpson. It was released on April 11th, 2014. Cast Justin Buckner as Peter Griffin (Video) and Matt Groening Cameron Greely as Peter Griffin (Audio) Froggy as Homer Simpson (Video) Stofferex as Homer Simpson (Audio) Matthew as Chris Griffin Lyrics 'Peter Griffin:' This Griffin's about to tear apart this flabby marshmellow, You're such a coward, even your artist draws you yellow! I'm clearly the better Family Guy, this isn't even fair, My popularity's bigger than your wife's blue hair! I'm Adult Swimming in my glory, my fame has no higher height, You're low with your wife, I'm drinking beer with Jesus Christ! Quit Qua-hogging the spotlight and go back to your yellow slut, You better hit and run away, 'cause I'm Groening you to dust! You're just a donut addicted bum of overly portly proportions, Besides that, you're just honestly Fred Flintstone's abortion! Your rhymes are even weaker than your old father, We all know I'm gonna win this rap, so why even bother? Simpson, don't start bitching, I don't want to hear a sound! We should call Herbert the Pervert with all those children around! Go home, Homer, with your ugly pink Sedan! Flipping you the bird is the word, my fellow yellow man! 'Homer Simpson:' I'm nuclearly bringing heat, I'll power plant you in defeat, The only beef that you're bringing is in your stomach, Pete! Your family is just known for stupidity and masturbation, At least, unlike yours, my son actually has some characterization! You're married to some nasally voiced bitch who acts like a prude, Plus you found out your son has a bigger dick than you! I'll spit rhymes fast as Kwik-E-Mart, I'm coming with an overload, I'll lyrically murder you violently like an Itchy and Scratchy episode! We'll feast on Blue Harvest by the time I'm done with this fag, I'll Mr. Burns you with disses real fast, like a cutaway gag! I'm grinding up this Griffin, you're just a pet dog's ho! And your new episodes are worse than your buddy Cleveland's show! Enough with the fart jokes, just pack your bags and leave, Your entire life's a re-hash of Larry and Steve! How can your family stand you? I've already had enough! So shut your fat mouth and go get me a Duff! 'Peter Griffin:' God, your first verse was longer than my fight against a chicken! Your lazy ass shall be plastered on the floor screaming and kicking! Sure, our humor can be on the topic of toilets and urinals, But at least we don't make awful jokes at funerals! I've had my pet since the beginning, yours drop like flies, Lookie, Let's see how many dead cats it takes to realize you're a pussy! You'll remember the Griffin family name after your drunk ass is beat, I guess you could say kicking your ass is Pretty Freakin' Sweet! 'Homer Simpson:' Doh! Those harsh words you're spitting "Really burn"! And your new age shit can't compare to the recognition I earned! Do television a favor, just cancel yourself again! You can call your life The Cleveland Show, 'cause this is the end! I've got neighbors who are friends, who do you know? Meanwhile, An auctioneer, a paraplegic, and a crazy pedophile! I'm going to leave you and the rest of your family crying! The same tears they cried when that car hit Brian! Who Won? Peter Griffin. Homer Simpson. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Froggy Category:Stofferex Category:Homer Simpson Category:Peter Griffin